Suponia bienLo suponia de otra maneraSuponia mal
by camii-ssk
Summary: el tan ansiado reencuentro entre el equipo 7 consta de 3 versiones la del final feliz suponia bien ,la del gracioso lo suponia de otra manera y el final triste suponia mal esta contado desde los dos puntos de vista el de naru kaka saku y delde sasu S/S


Ellos… sentados en una banca, esperando el momento que suponen seria unos de los mejores de sus vidas, estarían completos, no habría ese vacío que dejo" EL" en sus corazones…

El… caminando hacia su "final feliz "como suponía tendría que ser, esa soledad que lo rodeaba dejaría de estar… aunque solo no estaba, los tenía a ellos, sus compañeros de equipo, cuando formo el equipo suponía que solo serian eso …compañeros de equipo… equivocado estaba, ellos se convirtieron en un pilar fundamental en su vida aunque no llenaron ese gran espacio que tenían el equipo 7 en su corazón , estaba feliz caminado hacia su destino…

No hallaban la hora de verlo entrar por las puertas de Konoha, no hallaban la hora de ser felices…

Las veía, veía las puertas de Konoha, su corazón daba saltos de la emoción solo quería cruzar la puerta y ser feliz…

Los vieron, 4 siluetas que al acercarse más claras se volvieron, por fin después de tanto tiempo sus sueños se hicieron realidad el estaba cruzando las puertas aunque no venia solo, se pararon y el llego frente a ellos…

Al fin llego estaba frente a ellos, no atino a hacer nada más que mover su cara dejando su mejilla derecha perfecta para recibir un golpe y es que sabía que merecía eso y más aun…

Al ver el acto de Sasuke sabían lo que quería,quería que lo golpeasen por lo que izo pero ninguno jamás haría eso ,ninguno sería capaz de golpearlo y es que golpearlo sería como golpearse a sí mismos …

Al ver que no hacían nada los miro de frente y vio lagrimas en los ojos de sakura y naruto, la verdad es que el también tenía ganas de llorar…

Luego de mirarse entre ellos Naruto fue el primero que actuó, y lo abrazo con tantas fuerzas que casi perdieron el equilibrio sasuke le correspondió con la misma fuerza ,ahora Naruto reía y Sasuke solo susurro un gracias y un perdón, cuanto se extrañaron esos hermanos …

Era turno de Kakashi, se paro frente a uno de sus más grandes orgullos y lo abrazo, el correspondió a su ex-sensei , cuanto extraño los consejos y apoyos tan paternales, eran como padre e hijo, junto con naruto y sakura claro esta…

Era obvio que le tocaba a sakura ,y sasuke sabía que ella lo podría odiar, pero nunca perdería la esperanza de que ella lo amara tanto como lo amo antes ,se miraron por 3 largos minutos donde las lagrimas no faltaron en los ojos de sakura anhelo tanto ese momento y ahora estaba frente a él ,definitivamente nunca dejo de amarlo, sasuke susurro algo que solo escucho sakura –lo siento, perdóname, por favor- esas palabras para sakura fueron muy importantes y no dudo en abalanzarse encima de él y se abrazaron como nunca nadie lo ha hecho, se abrazaron con amor -nunca podría enojarme contigo, te…te amo… demasiado-Sasuke solo se separo un poco de ella solo para tomar ambas mejillas de ella y besarla tan dulcemente como puedan imaginar, sin separar sus labios la abrazo por la cintura levantándola y girando con ella era el momento más feliz de la vida de ambos …

Después de separarse se miraron entre los cuatro y se rieron –extrañaba esto- dijo Naruto extendiendo su mano hacia el frente –ahora estamos completos- dijo sakura colocando su mano encima de la de naruto –como debió ser siempre- dijo kakashi poniendo la mano donde debía – como la familia que somos – dijo sasuke uniéndose al grupo de manos –El equipo siete- gritaron los cuatro al unisonó levantando las manos con entusiasmo…

-definitivamente somos unos cursis- dijo sasuke con voz de burla

-pero unos cursis felices- dijo naruto abrazándolos a todos formando un gran abrazo lleno de afecto y amor, sasuke sin soltarse del abrazo le dio un dulce beso en la boca a sakura y esta soltó una risilla que sasuke copio y la volvió a besar pero ahora en la frente en estos momentos para ellos no existía ni la guerra, ni el odio, ni los malos recuerdos… ni Taka, ni Sai solo eran ellos… EL EQUIPO 7…

Y colorin colorado este cuento de ninjas en un abrazo a terminado.

Les gusto?

Espero yo mme imagino un final haci aunque estoy pensando en hacer otras dos versiones de este reencuentro el final feliz este , el gracioso ,y el triste osea el malo pero eso depende de lo que ustedes quieran ok

Reviews

Ii xauu


End file.
